All I've Ever Needed
by Irene90
Summary: How everything began between Sherlock and Molly and how they evolved from friends to something more..A Sherlolly story written in one-shots and two-shots because all I've ever needed is more Sherlolly. Contains spoilers from season 3.
1. Home is where your heart is

A.N: Hello everyone! Until now I have written two Sherlock one-shots but lately I have started finding more Sherlolly plot bunnies in the closets that I open for Narnia. Thus, I decided to leave this story open and update with one-shots / two- shots now and then that may or not strictly interconnect with each other. Story's main title from Paul's McDonald's "All I've Ever Needed".

This one is for you dear **xXDesertRoseXx**. Have a safe trip to where you are going for the next months and be ready for we shall plot to take over London. It is also dedicated to all Sherlolly shippers

Story Info: This story takes part after John's and Mary's wedding. In this story Sherlock learns that Molly broke up with Tom in other way. This could stand as a base to almost all the others that will eventually follow.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sherlock Holmes. He belongs to Sir Conan Arthur Doyle. Molly Hooper belongs to the creators of Sherlock in BBC. I only own the plot. **

**Home is where your heart is**

A week had passed since John's wedding and Sherlock was utterly upset. He seemed to be unfocused and sometimes out of place. Sherlock had told Lestrade, when he called him for a case, that he was in the middle of something so he hadn't had the time to work with him.

Everyone seemed to believe the detective, everyone but Molly. Of course Molly Hooper was the one who always saw Sherlock the way he was and how he felt. Even John didn't see the real Sherlock.

Molly was the one who saw him leaving John's wedding too. She saw him leaving the reception and wanted to rush behind him and tell him that if he needs anything he has her. After she saw him exiting the hall she reluctantly turned to dance with Tom.

Her head could explode; Sherlock Holmes was once hurt and the only thing that she wanted to do was to alleviate his pain yet again. However, now there was Tom a good, hard working, friendly man that he loved her and she loved him as well but he was not Sherlock. Molly believed that she had moved on but when Sherlock came back from the dead shifted her entire world. Sherlock shifted her entire world with his constant recognition of her importance to him, not only for faking his death, but also for her help all these years before John. And then there were the looks that he gave her when Sherlock thought that she didn't pay attention. All these things made her wonder the last months if she was true to herself. At the wedding when Molly saw Sherlock leaving she wanted to run behind him. She wanted to hug him and kiss him and tell him that he will not lose John now that he is married to Mary.

And the kiss she wanted to give him wasn't an innocent one. That was the moment she knew that she had to talk with Tom and tell him her uncertainty and her fears. Molly had to be sincere for the both of them.

Tom would be back soon for he had left from London just after the wedding for a work related matter and she would discuss this matter with him upon his return. In the meantime Molly found another company for the hours she wasn't in the hospital.

Well, to be frank you cannot call it exactly company because Sherlock had merely spoke this past week that he had visited her in order to think. He had used her bedroom and left her to sleep on the sofa. He merely spoke but when he did he was the Sherlock who Molly knew; the real scared Sherlock that wished until today to be a pirate and she loved him for that. He loved him because he wasn't afraid to be his true self when he was alone with her.

And then there was the night that Sherlock chose to sleep or better to think in her sofa.

"Are you not going in my room?" Molly asked him softly.

"Molly Hooper I have deprived your comfortable sleep already three times this week and I do not want my pathologist to suffer from back problems in such young age" responded Sherlock.

"Why you do that?" finally Molly told to him not wanting to carry on for long this game. Sherlock Holmes had to face the truth he liked or not.

"Why I do what?" Sherlock asked in confusion.

"Come on Sherlock. Why you have picked up a case that must be at least ten? It's obvious that you trying to distract yourself from something"

"As you said, Molly, is a ten so I..." Sherlock have started saying when he saw her eyes locked on him with a firm expression.

"Oh! Is this so? Sherlock William Scott Holmes you are a big liar!" the usual calm Molly Hooper snapped back at him.

Sherlock smirked. This could be intrigue;

"Enlighten me then!" he eagerly answered back to her.

"You will not be smiling when I will be over...but remember you asked for it and I cannot stand to see you one more day like this. You are a liar because the reason that you took this case is John"

"John has not..."

"Oh, shut up Sherlock! I am doing the talking now so open up your brilliant mind because I am going to say this once" and with these words Molly took a minute to compose her thoughts and then a deep breath to gather her courage. However in this minute she failed to see that Sherlock eyes sparkled dangerously towards her.

"The reason, the true reason you took this case is John and his wedding. You are afraid Sherlock. You are afraid that you will lose him. You love him so much and you are afraid that you will lose your best friend forever. Two years ago you risked everything in order to save him and you succeed. In a strange way your "death" was what made John found Mary. When you came back you believe that everything would be back to how it used to be before the fail...but it's not! You believe that we all have moved on and that you have stayed in 2012. Sorry to inform you but we haven't. Your loss, because it was a loss, affected us inexorably. All of us...even me that I knew that you were alive...so many sleepless night...so many nights filled with nightmares with you being dead..." teardrops had started falling for her brown eyes and this was the moment when Sherlock realized that he didn't want to make this wonderful, mesmerizing brown eyes sad. Yet, there was Tom and he could do nothing to get rid of him.

Molly wiped away her tears saying;

"But this is not about me. It's about you. It's about John. Sherlock you are afraid that you will lose the person that you consider brother. Even more than a brother and it's completely understandable. You think that because he is married he will forget all about you and that he will let you in your solitude again. But the thing is that he will not and if he does- which he will not- you are not alone. I finally want your beautiful mind to absorb this; Sherlock Holmes you are not alone. You are our friend and may the others not be able to put up with you well sometimes, but I do and I will not allow you to rot because I know that John loves you too and he will be always by your side no matter what. So do me a little favour and understand that." and with that Molly rose fροm the sofa leaving him to lie back.

"You say my mind is beautiful but you only assume.." Sherlock bitterly commended forgetting for a blink of the eye that he was talking to the woman who had seen him when he was in the rehad, he forgot that she was the one that helped him so many times during and after this not to relapse.

"I don't assume. I know so..." Molly eyed him and no offence taken could be found in her eyes.

" Molly I am sorry.. I do not deserve you...I do not deserve to be your...your friend" he finally said.

"I am the one who decides what deserves to me. Not Jim, not you, not Tom. It's my life, my choices...and so many years ago I chose to have you in my life" she said as she was sitting down again placing her hand on his cheek.

She widely smiled to Sherlock and she saw happiness in his eyes. They remained in silence for few seconds before a blushing Molly broke their mutual silence.

"Right...Well, you stay here, sleep, go to your mind palace, do whatever you want. I have to write the last part of my article so if you need me you know where to find me" Molly pointed towards her room.

"Molly please tell me that you didn't rewrite your paper for a fourth time".

"Guilty!" Molly laughed and went to her room leaving her door open.

Having Sherlock there never annoyed her. She could write or read books and be concentrated to what she was doing.

It had been just an hour after their talk when Sherlock heard Molly speaking on her phone. He heard her telling to someone to come up but they have to be quite.

_"Apparently Tom" _ Sherlock thought as it was late.

His mind was spinning over and over the same words;_"What he is doing here? He supposed to be in York for five more days...Bloody Tom. Now I should leave, shouldn't I?" _

_"I should stay. Pretend to be asleep. This can be very entertaining" _finally he had made his mind up. Sherlock he was staying at Molly's sofa pretending to be in his mind palace.

Little did he know that from the moment which Tom would step into Molly's flat everything would chance for ever.

Tom embraced Molly and he felt that somehow she was cold towards him. He was about to speak when Molly pointed to him to take a look to the sofa.

Suddenly, Tom realized that they are not alone, that there is another man in her house and not just any other man; Sherlock Holmes himself. Tom smile back to Molly and followed her to the bedroom.

Molly sat in her bed with Tom next to her. His coming tonight surprised her. She didn't expect him back until Monday, she had to talk in private with him and now Sherlock Holmes of all people was in her sofa.

Tom was the first to speak;

"Molly, love, do you know that Sherlock Holmes is asleep in your sofa?"

"He is not asleep. He is in his mind palace" Molly replied as she turned to face a bewildered Tom.

"So tell me, why on earth Sherlock Holmes is in his mind palace on YOUR sofa?" he questioned her.

"He is my friend that's why" Molly was too tired even to reply.

"But it's almost midnight...shouldn't he go to Baker Street?" Tom voice ton had started increasing

" He is my friend. He needs some space to think. I offered him my home" she explained

" If he needs a place to think why he doesn't go to his house?" his voice ton had gone even higher.

"I suppose he is too bored to do so. And please Tom keep your voice low. You distracting him with your shouting"

Tom was speechless! Not had she only let Sherlock to come and stay in her house, now she was asking him to be silent in order not to disturb the great detective. Of course he was jealous of Sherlock Holmes. All this time he was with Molly he had witnessed the passion with which she was speaking about him, he had seen her defending his "memory" when everybody believed that Sherlock Holmes was dead.

Tom had seen the love that exists in Molly's eyes for this man but he wasn't willing to lose her without a fight. She was a lovely young lady and he thought that they could build a life together.

"Honestly Molly I do not understand you. Why you have to take care of him all the times? He is a grown up man, he can manage" said Tom lowering his voice.

In his surprise, Molly was the one who raised her voice this time;

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes is my friend. I will stand by his side no matter what, no matter how many times he will need someone to help him even when he does not admit that he needs help. So, you choose what you want to do...be on my side or leave now."

It was obvious that something had triggered inside Molly and she was ready to unleash every thought and every emotion hidden in her mind and in her heart.

Finally Tom angrily asked her;

"So this is choosing Sherlock that's his name Holmes over me, isn't it?"

Molly's reply was direct and truly honest;

"No, this is choosing me above everyone else. I want Sherlock in my life. I need him in my life. No man or woman in this planet is going to tell me how to leave, who I am going to love or who I am going to befriend with."

"So we are breaking up because of Holmes?" Tom hissed back at her

" Tom you know Sherlock is not the only reason for us falling apart, you know that. However, If it will make it easier for you, because you will be able to blame me for the break up I have to say to you this; I just cannot keep going like this. I do love this man...I have seen him in his darkest hours and I know how harmful to himself can be. I do love Sherlock Holmes like I love all my friends, but Tom he is not all my friends, he is the only one who... " Molly froze when she realized what she was about to tell him.

She sat in silence few seconds which seemed an eternity to both of them when she finally spoke the truth to Tom but above anyone else to herself;

"He is the only one who understands me completely" she proclaimed and her heart beat started increasing.

"Even you don't get me that well...even you...Well, maybe, that's my fault too...I do not let myself completely free when I am with you...because I am never completely with you" Molly now was talking to herself and not to Tom

"Oh, Tom! I tried and I tried to carry on...after the fall...all these nightmares...I didn't knew If he was alive..I deep down believed that he was somehow alive" Molly said concealing from Tom once again her involvement in Sherlock's faked death.

"I believed him to be alive, I wished he was alive...because I cannot live without him. Even when he infuriates me, and believe me he does that, I know that he has good intentions. He is my friend and I love him. But, Tom, I am done trying. I am done trying to be complete with you when I am not...and I am about to say the thing you doesn't t suppose to say but Tom; I do not deserve you. I cannot keep up with this. I love you but I am not in love with you"

Finally she was free; the truth set Molly free. The truth liberated her from her own constraints.

"And you are in love with him?" asked Tom not sure if he wanted to hear her answer.

"Maybe..Even after all these years I may still be in love with him. But I am not leaving you so I can have Sherlock. No. I am leaving you because both of us deserve better. The only right thing to do is to call off the engagement now and not when we would be already married. I am not asking you to forgive me. I am asking you to understand that this man was in my life many years before you. I respect him, I care for him, I admire him tremendously. So I choose me before any of you. I choose me even before Sherlock bloody Holmes" Molly uttered her last words and collapsed into her bed.

Now it was Tom turn to speak uninterrupted. And he spoke clearly. He was mad and sad that Molly had call off the engagement. However, he admired her and loved her even more because she had the courage to be true to herself and to him. They spoke for about twenty more minutes, when she took of her ring and gave it back to him. The only thing that he told her was that he would call her in few days to come from the hospital to take any personal item that he had left in her house.

Tom left her apartment tiptoeing in order not to wake the now sleeping consulting detective.

Molly closed the door behind her deeply breathed and turned to face Sherlock for she knew he wasn't asleep at all.

"You can speak now if you wish" Molly told him.

Sherlock opened his green- blue eyes and looked at her saying nothing

"Very well, I am going to bed. You know where to find anything that you may need...so, goodnight" and with this Molly entered her bedroom.

She lied upon her bed trying to reflect what had just happened. She had call off the engagement that was the one and she had admitted to herself that from all people in this world the one who mattered the most to her was Sherlock bloody Holmes..

"Crap! I am so screwed!" Molly whispered.

When she heard a crack on her door and saw Sherlock entering in her room closing the door behind him.

"Sherlock?" she called but he gave her no verbal reply.

Instead Sherlock lied to her bed next to her taking her hands into his

"What do you need?" Molly asked him

And his reply was crystal clear; "You, Molly Hooper. I need YOU"

When his eyes finally met hers Sherlock for the first time saw confusion in Molly. Then he understood that he had to make known his intentions whichever it may were.

"I told you once before that you made it all possible. That you were the one person that mattered the most. And you do matter the most Molly. You have saved me so many times and I was a completely git to you".

Molly remained silent, listening carefully to each word that Sherlock uttered.

"You saved me once when you helped me in rehab the first time...To tell the truth that was the time when I noticed how brilliant and extraordinary person you are. Then you saved not only me but everyone else two years ago...you Molly, YOU. I know we are not most the people I know that. However, I know that the last two years that I was away I try to take down the Network not only because I wanted to return to my best friend. No. I also wanted, I want to return to you...Molly, I know I am not an easy man but you know that everyone is an idiot. Well not everyone. You are not an idiot obviously...you are everything but an idiot. You are a smart, independent, successful, beautiful, sometimes even mousy, hard working woman who..."

"Falls for the wrong men" Molly interrupted him bitterly laughing.

"...who I deeply care for, respect and admire it what I wanted to say, but you have a point here" Sherlock told her, slightly smiling to her.

Molly eyed him intensely and Sherlock knew that what he had just said wasn't good so he gather all the strength he had and speak;

"What I mean is that obviously you fall for the wrong man. You have fallen for me and I do not wish to harm you in any possible way. You are far too important to me in order to harm you or worst lose you...no more talking for you now " said Sherlock as he placed his fingertips upon her lips. Sherlock could feel his fingertips being on fire from the second they touched Molly's lips. He was trying to decide what to do.

"I don't want to lose you but today you gave me an important lesson. We must be true to ourselves so we can be calm and happy with what we do...and the truth is that since I came back I am not being honest. I am not being honest and this is rotten me to the core. I had many sleepless nights wandering in my mind palace trying to conceal everything..But there you are; in every corner I found you and the thing is that I don't want to lose you. I want you in my life and I promise that if you take me in your life I will try to be my true self to you. I will try to show you my real side...but wait a minute you already see my real side, so I have to refrain that. Molly Hooper If you take me in your life I do promise that I will not do any harmful experiment on you" he said looking Molly in the eyes.

Molly had taken aback. This was a love confession, wasn't it? Sherlock Holmes asking her to take him in her life and telling her that he will not perform any harmful experiments on her. This was serious however deep down she already knew the answer.

"I have already accepted you in my life...always. I want you in my life, I need you in it. So If you are sure you want this, if you are sure that you want us to be together, if you are sure that you will not walk away when we will need to talk, if you are sure for all this then my reply to you is that you have me and I want you in my life" teardrops made their appearance and this time Sherlock wiped them out.

He was trying to find the proper words to speak because of course he wanted Molly Hooper in his life. She was his Molly after all. Right now he was struggling with the words so he thought it was time to act.

Sherlock leaned forwards and places a kiss upon Molly's lips. She didn't deepen the kiss. There was no reason right now. They will have plenty time in their common future to do so.

When their lips parted they both smiled. Molly turned to her other side and Sherlock embraced her tight bringing her closer to his body. He wanted to hold his Molly and never let her go.

They stayed like this for hours, trying to savour their first moments together. Finally, before Molly fell asleep in his arms she mumbled;

"Oh! Sherlock, one more thing; Just because we are a couple that doesn't mean that I do get to get you body parts whenever you like"

""Although, I never thought that this would be one of the perks being with you I must say this is not fair!" Sherlock protested and Molly sweetly laughed

Few seconds later he cleared his throat and with his clear baritone voice whisper in Molly's ear;

"Sleep Molly, you need rest. I will be here when you wake up. I have no better place to be than by your side Molly...my Molly"

This was the last thing that Molly heard Sherlock saying before she drifted into sleep. She was looking forward to moments they now have together because now she was sure; all they've ever needed was each other.

* * *

This is the first one and I would really love to hear you feedback. I do not know when will be the next one but they will be more Sherlolly stories for sure as the Narnian plot bunnies that I have in my closet are really talkative. Tell me what you think or feel free to send a pm if you wish to do you for reading! Until next time take care!


	2. The one who counted the most

One more Sherlolly oneshot. I wrote it back in December before season 3 for my english class. Yeap! I actually wrote a small fanfiction story for a writing paper and I have to confess that I made my English teacher to ship Sherlolly *Sherlolly pride*

Tell me what you think.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sherlock Holmes. He belongs to Sir Conan Arthur Doyle. Molly Hooper belongs to the creators of Sherlock in BBC. I only own the plot. **

**The one who counted the most **

It had been three years since the day that Sherlock Holmes faked his death. It had also been a year since he was back from the dead.

Everyone was shocked to see that Sherlock was indeed alive. Everyone except Molly Hooper; the brilliant Molly Hooper who had helped him fake his death.

Molly Hooper was an interesting subject for Sherlock to ponder over. Surely she was the person who mattered the most to him. She was the person who had helped him fake his death. The one who had helped him protect John, Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade from the devious Moriarty.

"You do count...and all I need is you Molly Hooper" his words kept echoing in his mind all these years.

During the years that Sherlock was supposed to be dead it was Molly to whom he turned when he needed help. Many times he appeared on her doorstep covered in blood and mud.

Sherlock remembered the time when she removed a bullet from his right leg. Molly wasn't a bit afraid. She was so calm and precise with her movements when she was stitching up his leg. Sherlock had been left speechless that time. He knew the pain and the trauma he could endure in order to accomplish his goal would be immense but he did not anticipate that Molly would be so calm when she would attend on his wounds. Taking down Moriarty's network was not an easy task he knew that. It took him two years to do so.

When Sherlock returned from the dead the first person he informed was Molly. He knew very well that Molly was the only one who lived in agony because she knew that Sherlock was actually alive. Sherlock acknowledged the fact that Molly had to live in constant fear for his life. However, this wasn't the only reason that he went to see Molly first. Sherlock knew that this brave, bright and strong woman was his safehouse. He was a changed man now and he needed Molly Hooper in his life more than ever.

Years passed and seasons changed.

Sherlock's feelings towards Molly became stronger and stronger. As for Molly, he knew that she always loved him despite the fact that often he hadn't treated her right mainly due to his lack of knowledge in the field of socialization with other people. After Sherlock came back to the world of the living their bond grew stronger and stronger every single day. They could communicate without even uttering a word. The both longed to see each other more and more and spend time together.

Six years after Sherlock came back he managed to say that he loved her. A few months later Molly was moving into 221B Baker Street to live with him.

Sherlock and Molly spend together the rest of their lives and they were many happy years.

* * *

I would love to hear you opinion. Take care!

Until next time!


	3. The Key

**A/N:** First thing first; I have to say I feel so happy for the seven Emmys "Sherlock" received this year. I believe that we all agree that Benedict's acting especially in his "last vow" is impeccable. I do hope that the BAFTAs saw this award and soon a BAFTA will follow for Benedict as Sherlock.

Secondly, now that we have an air year (2016) I think you'll see more of me, because 2016 is not that far and we all know how evil the Mofftiss can be. More Sherlolly is necessary in order to endure the waiting.

Enjoy the chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sherlock Holmes. He belongs to Sir Conan Arthur Doyle. Molly Hooper belongs to the creators of Sherlock in BBC. I only own the plot.**

**_The Key_**

It took Sherlock five minutes of exile in order to come back.

In these five minutes he had lost and gained everything and everyone back.

As soon as the airplane landed Sherlock headed to John who was waiting for him outside the car. With steady steps Sherlock approached him and embraced him. That was the first time that Sherlock was hugging John.

Sure John had hugged Sherlock after his best man speech in his wedding but that was different.

Sherlock in five minutes had lost and gain back the brother he had chosen to have, the friends he considered family; Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson and Molly. He could see them again. He could live with them.

However, Sherlock knew that he had also to save them again. If Moriarty was back he had to save them again.

" Sherlock Moriarty is b…"

"is back. I know John. Mycroft informed me. This is way I never left. " Sherlock said calmly but his mind wasn't so calm.

He was trying to think what he had missed. He was trying to think if he hadn't count a detail in his plan. However, he remembered crystal clear the sound from Moriarty's gun. He saw him lying dead in a pool of blood in Saint Bart's rooftop...

What had he missed?

"Sherlock? Sherlock? Do you hear me? What we do next?" John asked him waiting for instructions.

"We go to my brother. He is the one who is going to give us every detail about "Moriarty's" video. But first, you go home. Leave your wife there and I go to Saint Bart's to find Molly "

John understood the worry in Sherlock's voice so he tried to calm him down;

"Sherlock listen to me. Molly is safe. The only people who know about their involvement in your faked death is me, Marry, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade and Aderson. We are your friends. We are Molly's friends and we do not want any harm to come to her. Nobody else knows anything about her involvement in your "death" ".

"No John. The British government and the judges know that too. If whoever made that video has that information Molly clearly is in danger. Moriarty once said that he is going to burn the heart out of me. I planned my demise so you, Lestrade and would be alive. I won't take my chances now. I won't let whoever is involved with this video to burn the heart out of me. I won't let them touch a wisp from my pathologist hair! " Sherlock relied with sincerity.

John was standing bewildered. Did just Sherlock Holmes had called Molly Hooper his heart or he simply was saying that he was so important to him like they were?

John had no time to think. He followed Sherlock inside the car where he was explaining to Mary his plan.

"Mary you go home. I won't negotiate that. Actually, you 0both are going home and I'll come later to collect john. In the unlikely event that anything happens I know you can defend yourselves. The three of us know how skilled you both are with weapons…However I presume Mycroft would already have under surveillance your neighborhood. As soon as I leave the hospital I'll call you John to get ready."

They ride to Saint Bart's in silence. Both John and Marry knew that Sherlock needed the time to go through things relevant to Moriarty.

The Watsons left Sherlock on the back door of the hospital near to the morgue and headed to their house.

As soon as Sherlock stepped into the hospital his heart rate elevated. His mind started thinking faster than before. If Moriarty or anyone else related to him was behind from that video and anyhow they had obtained the crucial information regarding Molly, she would be the first target. She would be the first target because she was the one who made everything possible. Once Moriarty had told him that in a world with lockers the man with the right key is the king and definitely Molly Hooper is Sherlock's Key, not only because she helped him stage his death but for everything she had done for him.

Sherlock started eliminating possible places where Molly would be right now if she had seen the video. Certainly she wouldn't be in the morgue. Not even in woman's locker room. The men's locker or the canteen were two good places to be. He had decided to start from the men's locker and if she wasn't there she should be in the canteen. He walked outside the morgue and turned in the left for the lockers. As soon as he turned, it dawned to him something.

If he and Moriarty were the same they will be thinking alike. This meant that if Moriarty was indeed behind this video he would be heading in the same places like Sherlock.

However, hiding in the least expected place was the safest thing to do and he knew that Molly Hooper was a woman of many surprises. Sherlock turned back and walked towards the morgue. He knew that Molly would be there. He wished she would be there.

He entered the morgue and saw a dim light coming from her office.

Sherlock took few steps towards Molly's office but someone hit him on the back with something he couldn't identify. Sherlock fell in the floor. He was lying on the floor with his hands locked above his head and a person above him.

He smiled widely;

"You are safe. Molly you are safe "

"Indeed I am. I didn't know it was you that came in…if I knew I wouldn't have hit you…but your brother told me that he would come for me in an hour or so.." Molly explained to him without setting his hands free, without letting him stand up.

" Plans changed " Sherlock said apologetically to her knowing what is coming next so he tried to prolong even more the fact that he had to give her an explanation why he never told her in person that he was leaving the country before the whole Moriarty thing.

"I figured...but you have to give me some credit as least I know how to protect myself" Molly giggled trying to hide any indication of pain in her voice.

"Defend yourself? Come on Molly! We know that our present positions can easily change. I can turn you upside down so I have you beneath me"

"You underestimate me again Sherlock. Do not forget that I am a trained doctor. I work with various surgical tools every day and that I am particularly fond of the scalpels. So if instead of you Moriarty had walked in here, stay assured that he would be lying dead in the floor, encircled by a pool of his own blood with his carotid reaped" Molly said with such determination that Sherlock knew that she could do that if necessary.

Yet again Sherlock Holmes had underestimated Molly Hooper. However, not because he doubt her abilities or her loyalty to him, no. He doubted her because Sherlock was afraid that he might lose her. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to keep her safe and sound.

He was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't even realize that they were still lying on the floor with Molly above him.

"Emm…Sherlock do you carry a weapon with you?" shyly she asked.

"No why?" Sherlock hadn't yet realized why she was asking him such a question.

Hearing his answer Molly blushed instantly. In her try to make him realize why she was asking she looked Sherlock in the eye blushing even more. It took Sherlock only a minute to understand that the reason why Molly was asking if he carried a gun with him must be his aroused manhood.

"Not that kind of a gun... I think the idea of Moriarty lying dead in your floor with his carotid reaped by your own hand must have made me extremely happy" he teased her.

"You git!" Molly told him and then she bent her head and placed a soft kiss upon his lips.

"Oh! By the way, do not think that you are off the hook with the whole "I am going to an exile" thing mister! You never said a word in person and you expected me to carry on my life like that? Promise me this is the first and the last time that you go anywhere for so long period of time without telling me anything. Because you can tell me anything... you know that."

Sherlock didn't answer.

Well he didn't answer with words; instead he grabbed her blouse and snogged her.

After that kiss or various kisses after that they both stand up.

"Time to go Molly. I need to make sure you will be safe and sound during all this mess. We have to see what my dear brother has planned for your protection." Sherlock informed her.

"Sherlock I will be ok. You should look after Mrs. Hudson and John. I am sure Greg can take care of himself…not that John cannot but we all know that he is more prone to..Well…unlikely events... " Molly commented.

Once again Sherlock was amazed by the woman in front of him;

"Molly Hooper, you are a wonderful woman; a wonderful human being. You always think everyone else, their safety and well-being before yours. You even think first the undeserving like me…"

Molly didn't let him to finish his sentence " Sherlock Holmes one more time to hear that you are undeserving and I'll slap you again. Sure you are an arse from time to time but you are an arse we love, the arse I love so do not think like that again..please..."

He nodded affirmatively even when he knew that Molly Hooper deserved better than him.

"My point is that I need to be sure that you'll be safe Molly. Of course I know that you can defend yourself but I need to be sure that you'll have extra protection measures so I can work more quickly in order to solve "Moriarty's" riddle. Just so you know Mrs. Hudson is safe and John has his wife if he needs extra protection." Sherlock said to Molly without thinking what he had said.

"It was Mary, wasn't she? The one who shot you... That's why you kept repeating her name when they brought you in and sometime after your surgery" she said not really waiting for an answer.

Sherlock nodded again and was about to speak but Molly cut him off;

"I do not want you to explain me anything. You can tell me whatever you want when you want, IF you want. "

Sherlock had no word to tell so he acted; he hugged Molly not letting her go and kissed her with all the strength he had in his body.

"We will have time to talk about everything, but now we have to go. We have to collect John and go see the British government" Sherlock commented.

" You mean we have to see Mycroft…" Molly corrected him smiling.

"Yeap! Just give me your phone so I can call him. Mine is in his office confiscated because I am a sentenced murderer….and I'll understand if you don't wish to continue our relationship because of that" Sherlock said with worry and a bit of hesitation in his voice.

This time Molly hit him in the head with a light file from the near desk;

"Listen to me Sherlock Holmes and listen to me carefully; you may doubt yourself and your actions but I do not even know why you killed whoever you killed so I cannot judge you without knowing. So when the whole "Moriarty; the sequel " is finished you can talk to me about that so I can decide myself if you are a murderer or not. Also, let me tell you that I want you to speak to me before you act. I need to know beforehand if I have to help you escape your death again. Not that I want to do this ever again, because this means that we have to lose you yet again and I know that none of us can go through this pain again..."

Some tears made their appearance in Molly's eyes and Sherlock wiped them away.

Sherlock said nothing more. He had nothing else to say. It took him so many time to realize that he belonged with Molly and when he did she was engaged to be married another man. Then she was single again and he was shot and killed a man after that.

Nevertheless, Sherlock now was back. Back to everyone he loved and cared about. He promised himself that now he would think more before act because there was one more happiness that he cared about in this world beside John's; it was Molly's happiness.

Everything would be alright. He was home, he had his friends and among them there was the one who could trust again for the lives all of them. The one who could trust with his life. Sherlock had Molly Hooper.

Indeed, in a world full of locks Sherlock Holmes had the most valuable Key he could ask for.

* * *

**A/N:** I would love to hear your opinion about this one. Stay tuned for the next!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
